Le gout sucré des douces rivalités
by Aruki-Chan
Summary: Aomine aime Kagami ses sentiments sont ils réciproques? FLUFF
_**Hey,**_

 _ **Ceci est la première fanfic que je poste sur ce site *^*. En vrai je stresse trop j'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est du FLUFF très naïf c'est à votre imagination de rendre ça un peu moins convenable**_ **:3**

 _ **C'est un one shot assez court. Je l'écris entre l'écriture de deux chapitre d'un projet plus grand donc c'est vraiment pour me vider la tête avant de retourner écrire des choses plus serieuses.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ^^ ...◄A**_ **RuK _I►..._**

* * *

C'était l'une de ces soirée normales de milieu de semaine. La fin d'une journée normale et plutôt ennuyante . Je n'avais pas assisté à beaucoup de cours (je les sèches) et je n'avais pas participer à l'entrainement mais j'étais tout de même épuisé par cette journée.

Je rentrais chez moi mais comme souvent ces derniers temps je fit un détour de quelques mètres pour passer à côté du terrain de basket. Je ne m'y arrêtais que si il était là en prétendant que j'étais là par coïncidence. Aujourd'hui encore il était là à essayer de nouvelles manière de sauter et de dunker. Je l'admirais de loin, je n'admirais pas sa technique ou sa détermination à devenir meilleur, mais j'admirais ses yeux persans pleins de rage et de tendresse, ses muscles se contractant avec tellement de force, sa manière discrète d'exprimer sa joie lorsqu'il réussissait un mouvement et sa déception lorsque le mouvement n'étais pas parfait. Même si je ne restais pas longtemps à le contempler, j'évitais de rentrer avec Satsuki car elle l'aurait sûrement remarqué. Je pourrais rester là à le regarder des heures entières mais je m'imposait des limites.

Quelques secondes après mon arrivée devant le terrain je me décide enfin à aller le saluer et à jouer contre lui. Je n'arrive pas à jouer sérieusement contre quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Je le savais je n'éprouvais pas que de la simple amitié envers lui et cette rivalité sonnais faux. Ce que j'éprouvais pour lui était d'une tout autre nature, une animosité, de la colère mais de l'affection en même temps. J'avais envie de le blesser, de lui faire du mal, de le protéger et de le garder jalousement pour moi.

Le jeu continuait, je menait le duel comme souvent mais Kagami en avait dans le ventre, il tentais une autre action offensive, il était bien partit pour marquer mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dunker il tomba lourdement au sol. Je me précipita pour le relever et je lui tendis ma main. Au moment où il l'attrapa nos yeux se croisent mon cœur manqua un battement, je me senti vraiment comme une gamine amoureuse stupide. J'allais donner une impulsion pour relever la masse de muscles virile à mes pieds, mais il le fit avant moi me tirant au sol, je n'avais pas prévu se mouvement je perdis alors mon équilibre et m'écrasa sur le torse de mon "rival".

"-Excuse moi Kagami je ne voulait pas-.

-Tais toi cinq secondes Ahomine"

Je le regarda avec incompréhension il ferma ses yeux et posa ses douces lèvres sucrés sur le miennes. Sa langue se fraya un passage vers la mienne et entra dans un ballet sensuel plein de désir. Evidemment ce n'était pas la première fois que j'embrassais quelqu'un mais cette fois si c'était différant, celui-ci avait un goût de culpabilité et de combat aucun d'entre nous ne voulais perdre face à l'autre comme dans nos duels. L'envie de prendre le dessus de chacun d'entre nous, de la violence et de la douceur tout ces sentiments n'avait jamais était aussi fort qu'à ce moment précis. Il mit fin au baiser aussi naturellement qu'il l'avait commencé.

"- Kagami, pourquoi?

\- Parce que je t'aime Aho!

-...

-Ce n'est pas réciproque c'est ça?

\- T'es con ou quoi? Bien sur que c'est réciproque!

-T'es trop mignon quand tu rougis...

-Dit encore une fois que je suis trop mignon je te défonce!"

Je me releva et je lui re-tendit la main pour l'aider. Il la saisit et me fixa.

"-C'est moi qui te défonce mec!

-Crois pas une seconde que je te laisserais me dominer...

-Ah oui, une dernière chose: arrête surtout pas de m'observer quand je m'entraîne t'as vraiment l'aire d'une Collégienne Rougissante. C'est TROP MI-GN-ON"

* * *

 _ **C'est fini... Je me suis bien amusé à écrire ça ^^**_

 _ **REVIEWS? T^T**_


End file.
